IZ
by ThePhantomsChristineDaae
Summary: A story that follows the somewhat disfunctional life of a young mutant named Isabel and her friends. It includes many characters you may know, and many you don't.
1. IZ

Disclaimer: This story was written by my friend Stevie with help from me, Marlena. Some names have been changed to protect the innocent. We do not own any of the characters except Keith, Marlena, Isabel, and Alice. If some of the characters seem to be acting a bit out of character, go with it, it's for the better of the story. Plus, this all occurs in an alternate reality, so not everything will be the same. So with out further ado, here is the first story in a series that may go on forever. o.O  
  
*******************************************  
  
IZ  
  
Isabel woke up in a cold sweat. She was having the dream again where her parents are killed right in front of her eyes. After she was fully awake and able to take in her surroundings her fear subsided into annoyance. She had had this dream three nights in a row. What made this dream annoying wasn't the fact that it kept occurring, but the fact that the people in her dream weren't her parents at all, they belonged to somebody else. In fact, it wasn't even her dream it was somebody else's entirely. She hated receiving other people's dreams, especially when they were as horrifying as the one she had just had. Although she did have to admit, there were some dreams that she really didn't mind...  
  
She looked at the clock. It was only a half an hour until her alarm was set to go off; she decided she might as well get up.  
  
She hated her room at the boarding house. No matter what she did it always seemed to have a gloomy feel. She could easily understand how people around here always seemed depressed; maybe if they had livelier digs they could cheer up a little.  
  
She really didn't have a lot to do getting ready so she decided to use her extra time to go to the kitchen. When she got there she was surprised to see a boy that she did not recognize, making a sandwich.  
  
"Hi," Isabel said to the boy.  
  
The boy looked up at her. He seemed startled. "Hi," he said rather excitedly.  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"Well, yeah, well actually, I don't know if you knew me, but I know you..."  
  
"Okay, um...do you have a name?" She was somewhat amused by his insistent babbling.  
  
"I'm John. I used to be at the institute," he answered extending his hand, "and you're Izzy Tailor."  
  
"Yeah, took the words right out of my mouth. Would I know you from some old friends of mine, or something?" She asked shaking his hand.  
  
"Well, no. I've just seen you around."  
  
"Oh. So why'd you leave the institute?"  
  
"I guess you can say I left because I wasn't fully appreciated there."  
  
"Sounds like everyone's story."  
  
"So you're a telepath, right?" He said eagerly as if he had been waiting the whole time to ask her.  
  
Isabel just kind of looked at him and grimaced. It seemed every time she met someone new and they found out she was telepathic they wanted her to read their mind. She nodded.  
  
"Then why do you even bother asking questions? Couldn't you just read my mind, before you ask me?"  
  
"Yeah, I could, but that takes the fun out of social interaction."  
  
"Hey, what am I thinking?"  
  
She knew that was coming sooner or later. She concentrated and saw him sitting down at the table eating his sandwich.  
  
"You're thinking about eating your sandwich," she answered. Just then she saw a very flattering image of herself, naked.  
  
She blushed and looked away as he did the same.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that," he said genuinely embarrassed  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to apologize," she replied shaking her head.  
  
There was a very awkward silence for a while where John seemed way to interested in making his sandwich.  
  
"What kinda sandwich you got there?" Izzy asked John.  
  
"Uh, ham," he said relieved that the subject had been changed, "Would you like one?"  
  
"Sure, thank you, that sounds great," she sat herself down at a table.  
  
He was finished in no time and sat down across from her.  
  
"It's strange seeing another person up this early. People around here stay up late, go out, and then find their way back in the wee hours of the morning. It's nice to have someone to talk to this early."  
  
"Glad to be of service."  
  
"That's an interesting lighter you have there," Izzy said noticing John's lighter sitting on the table.  
  
"Yeah, I carry it around with me everywhere."  
  
"And why is that?" She asked.  
  
"I can manipulate fire."  
  
"That's cool, I mean if you like that sorta thing. Oh, would you look at the time. I think I'll get going now, I've got things to do, people to see," she said looking at a clock on the wall and getting up. "Thanks for the sandwich, it was nice meeting you."  
  
"It was nice meeting you too. Hey, if you're not doing anything later, I could sure use someone showing me around," he said hopefully.  
  
"I'd love too," she said as she saw John's eyes brighten, "but I can't," his eyes turned somber. "I'm sure you can find somebody else."  
  
"Thanks anyway. So I'll see you around?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya," she said hurrying out of the kitchen. She could feel his eyes on her even after she left.  
  
John intently watched her go. He couldn't believe he had just been talking to Izzy Tailor, the most popular girl at the Institute. Well, back when she went there. He had remembered sitting at lunch just watching her table wishing he could be one of those lucky people who got to sit with her. He had even drawn pictures of her when he was alone, and now he had actually had a conversation with her. He knew there was a reason why he had joined the brotherhood.  
  
Peter looked around the crowded restaurant to see if she had gotten there ahead of him. When he was through and had concluded that she was not there yet he went to a booth and took a seat.  
  
He loved sitting back watching people go about their business not noticing him watching. There was an older couple in the corner laughing their heads off, but he couldn't discern why. He looked to his left and saw two little boys climbing all over their seats while their parents told them to sit still. He looked back at the old couple, he wondered what it was that was so funny.  
  
"Nothing really, they're just reminiscing about old times," Isabel said nonchalantly walking over to Peter.  
  
"Hey," Peter said getting up and giving Isabel a passionate kiss. "I've missed you."  
  
"Ooh...I've missed you too," Isabel said kissing him again and then sitting down at the table across from him.  
  
Peter sat down. "So, how's life at the brotherhood? Are they treating you well? 'Cause if they aren't, you can just tell them to come see me and I'll take care of it," he said rubbing his knuckles.  
  
"Awe, aren't you my big strong protector man?" She leaned in and kissed him again. "Don't worry about me, I get along alright."  
  
"I can't hold it in any longer Iz, I hate you being at the boarding house. Can't you come back to the institute...at least for a while, so we can be together more often?" He pleaded placing her small delicate hands into his oversized muscular ones.  
  
"You know I can't do that," she said pulling her hands away. "I've told you time and time again, I just can't be myself there. At the brotherhood I'm free to do what I want when I want to. I don't get reprimanded for using my powers. Sure, it's a little dank and depressing and the people there are somewhat unfriendly, but I love it...it's home." She turned away from him, tears outlining her eyes.  
  
"Fine, I won't bring it up again, it's just for someone who loves living at the boarding house you don't seem to happy," Peter said trying to figure out what was going on in her head. "And another thing about you joining the brotherhood, I've been constantly taking flack from people for dating one of the 'bad guys'."  
  
"Oh, and you think it's easy for me to date a 'good guy'?" Isabel said making a face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess it's about the same for you."  
  
"Hey isn't the movie supposed to start soon?" She said changing the subject.  
  
Colossus looked at his wristwatch, "Da, looks like we should get a move on."  
  
Isabel got up and headed for the door. Peter followed her.  
  
"I love, you know," he said hugging her from behind, smelling her hair.  
  
"I know," she said smiling. 


	2. Marlena's Letter

There was nothing good on TV. There was no one to talk to as of yet. John was getting restless and every time he started to do something he just kept thinking about Isabel, he hoped he ran into her again soon. He keep going over the conversation they had had in his mind and he couldn't help feeling like he had come across as a total creep or some kind of pervert. He wanted a chance to show her that he wasn't either of those, but how was he supposed to do that if he didn't even know where she was?  
  
He couldn't take it anymore; he turned off the TV and decided to scout out the boarding house to see if he couldn't manage to 'accidentally' run into her. He had been walking around the boarding house for a while and he still hadn't come across anyone at all, let alone Izzy. So he decided to sit down and take a break.  
  
Just when he had given up all hope of ever running into anyone, what looked to be, a giant spider climbed down from the ceiling.  
  
"Hi, I'm Marlena. You look lost, can I help ya with anything?" She asked.  
  
"Hi, I'm John," he said somewhat frightened. "I'm not lost, I'm just kinda looking for someone."  
  
"So who is it you're looking for? Perhaps I could help you locate them."  
  
"Isabel Tailor," he told her, doubting that she could help him.  
  
"Oh, she left a long time ago, she probably won't be back for a while. Is there any particular reason you wanted to find her?"  
  
"I guess I just wanted to talk to her, sort of," John answered.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to get involved with a telepath?" Marlena said grinning.  
  
"No, I mean, who said that I wanted to get involved with her? And what's so horrible about a getting involved with a telepath?" John asked suspiciously.  
  
"For starters you can never lie to them. You can never surprise them; you can't even hide the you that only you are supposed to know. You should probably give up while you still can," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Maybe, but there would have to be some advantages too, right?" He asked her.  
  
"Well I suppose, boy you really have it bad for Iz, don't you?"  
  
"I guess if it's that obvious there wouldn't be any harm in confessing it," he said reluctantly.  
  
"So only here for one day and already you're hooked? Are you sure that's all you doing the bewitching? You can never be too sure with a telepath, you know," she said sounding quite sure of herself.  
  
"Oh this didn't happen just this morning, if you must know. This happened about two years ago," he said starting to feel foolish that he was relaying his feelings to a giant spider-girl thing.  
  
"You know I can get you an audience with Izzy, queen of all, if you do something for me."  
  
"Oh, yeah, and what's that?" He asked wondering if the giant spider girl was reliable.  
  
"Something simple, I'd like you to deliver this letter to a certain good looking amphibious mutant," she said holding out a letter. "Do that and I'll arrange for you and Iz to run into each other again."  
  
"Fine," he said reaching for the letter.  
  
"Good boy, the amphibian you're looking for is Toad, he's usually in the laboratory."  
  
"Hold on, how do I know that you can even keep your end of the bargain?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, I'm Izzy's best friend here, trust me if I'm on your side, you can't lose."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yeah right, he thought to himself, like sweet beautiful Izzy would be friends with a giant spider girl.  
  
John turned to go then turned back around.  
  
"One more thing, where's the laboratory?" But he was talking to air for the spider was gone.  
  
John continued down the hallway. He figured he had to run into something sooner or later. He decided to start trying doors to see what was behind them, but every door he tried was locked.  
  
This is madness, he thought, one of these doors has got to be unlocked.  
  
Right as he thought that the door he was trying opened.  
  
Finally, he thought, as he pulled the door open and looked in. Inside was what appeared to be a girl's bedroom, there was a big comfortable looking pink bed to his left and a whole bunch of pictures hung all over the place.  
  
This isn't it, he thought, as he began to close the door. Then one of the pictures caught his eye. It was a picture of Isabel out on a boat surrounded by a bunch of people he remembered from the institute. He looked around to see if the coast was clear and then headed into the room to get a closer look.  
  
When he was inside he noticed that there wasn't just one picture of Isabel but many pictures and at different ages.  
  
This must be her room, he thought grinning. This is much better then the laboratory. I'll just look around a bit more and then I'm outta here.  
  
He noticed how everything was in perfect order. There was nothing out of place. Even her stuffed rabbit was perfectly centered on her perfectly made bed. He continued to look around until his eyes fell on the picture on her nightstand.  
  
Colossus? He thought. Now why would Izzy have a picture of him in her room?  
  
John looked up from the picture, he heard voices coming from right outside the door. He quickly darted into the closet, closing the door until it was cracked opened just enough that he could see through.  
  
The doorknob turned and in walked Peter carrying Isabel. He closed the door and gently tossed her on to her bed. She started to giggle as he tore off his shirt. He dove onto the bed on top of her. He started to kiss her neck while she tried to unbutton his pants.  
  
They don't know I'm here, John thought, as it finally registered what he was watching take place in front of him.  
  
Peter tore off Isabel's shirt and tossed the remains in the corner. Isabel pushed her stuffed bunny off the bed and positioned herself better. Peter took his pants the rest of the way off while Isabel fidgeted with hers.  
  
Once they had gotten rid of their clothing to each other's liking they began to make love.  
  
I can't believe I'm actually getting away with this, John thought excitedly, watching Isabel's boobs jiggle as Peter thrust inside her.  
  
Like the view? A voice asked John.  
  
He looked around to see where the voice had come from, but he didn't see anyone other then Isabel and Peter.  
  
Oh Johhn, Johnn, the voice moaned.  
  
He looked back at Isabel and Peter. It sounded as if the voice was Isabel's.  
  
Jonnnnnhh, Johnnh, ohhh.... Johhhnnon, Isabel continued to moan.  
  
What the fuck...? John thought as he watched Colossus bang Isabel yet she was moaning his name.  
  
He watched her more closely, her lips didn't seem to move with the moaning and Colossus didn't seem to hear her moaning John's name, but the moaning continued.  
  
Johhhnnn...Joonhahon, oh Johnon.  
  
He tried to sink back as far into the closet as he possibly could. He realized that Isabel had to know he was there and that she was messing with him using her powers.  
  
Johhnnn, Johnonn, Isabel moaned to him as she was repeatedly rammed by her boyfriend.  
  
This is beginning to become too much for me to handle, John thought as Isabel continued to moan his name even though he had stopped watching them. A wave of fear spread through him as realized how much danger he was in, if Colossus found out he was there watching them then Colossus would probably beat his face in. Yet John also noticed that somehow he had become excited by his dilemma. 


	3. Isabel's Rumor

Suddenly the moaning became more intense until Isabel's whole body began to shudder.  
  
"Ohh, John!" Isabel screamed as she climaxed.  
  
Peter stopped what he was doing and looked up. "What did you just say?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said in-between breaths.  
  
"Did you just call out John?" Peter asked confused.  
  
"Yeah," Isabel said coolly, realizing that she had accidentally said John out loud rather then in John's head.  
  
"John, huh? Like that wimpy Pyro kid with the lighter?"  
  
"Yeah," Isabel replied.  
  
She could feel John become very alarmed.  
  
"Why did you say his name?" He asked hurt, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"I guess I was thinking about him," Isabel answered unwavering almost as if to taunt him.  
  
Peter was lost in thought for a moment then he got up and started to put on his pants.  
  
"Leaving so soon? But we're not even finished..." she said making puppy eyes while mocking him at the same time.  
  
"I've had it Iz. I don't know how you can begin to sit there thinking I'll be okay with you calling out some other guy's name because you were thinking about him while we were making love." He put on his shoes. "I'm outta here, call me when you get a conscience."  
  
"You'll be back," she said sounding quite sure of herself.  
  
"Arggh," Peter said while punching a hole straight through her wall out of frustration.  
  
"That was uncalled for," Isabel said frowning.  
  
Peter opened the door and left.  
  
Isabel laid back and looked at the ceiling. After a while she said, "You can come out of the closet now, he's not coming back any time soon."  
  
John crept out of the closet. He looked down at the floor avoiding her stare.  
  
"Looks like you were enjoying that," she noted, "Come here, sit on my bed."  
  
"I don't think I should," John said, "In fact I think I should go..." He started towards the door still looking only at the floor.  
  
"Wait," Isabel called to John. "Why were you hiding in my closet anyhow?"  
  
John contemplated this for a moment. "I.wanted to talk to you," John said with his back to her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He half chuckled as he remembered why he wanted to find her in the first place. "Actually I wanted to convince you that I wasn't some kind of pervert. I guess that backfired."  
  
When he was gone Isabel laid back in her bed happy with the outcome of her little game. She was very proud of herself because by tomorrow, she knew, everyone would be talking about it.  
  
The sun was shinning and it looked like there wouldn't be a cloud in the sky. This didn't help Marlena's already pissed off mood. I could kill him! The little rat! He didn't deliver her letter after he agreed too. She had ended up looking like such an idiot, which she could admit she was use too, but not in front of Toad.  
  
She had always worked so hard on keeping her cool in front of him and now because of that boy she looked like a fool. She had found Toad and talked to him while he didn't even know what it was she was referring too. When she was finished he laughed at her. Pyro had caused this! He was going to pay, and she had just the plan.  
  
Isabel loved the whispers and the pointing as she walked pass people in the hall. It made her feel happy that she could give people something to talk about. She watched two of the others talking. One of them gestured at her causing the other to gasp.  
  
She couldn't help but smile.  
  
Isabel sat down next to the TV and listened to their conversations.  
  
"I would have given anything to have been John."  
  
"I think she's a slut."  
  
"You're not a slut if you only do it with your boyfriend."  
  
"What about John?"  
  
"She didn't do it with him."  
  
"Well she certainly did offer, didn't she?"  
  
"They still didn't do it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I think he's gay."  
  
Isabel laughed and shook her head. Rumors were great.  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it," John said throwing Keith an apple.  
  
"Oh come on, the whole boarding house is talking about it, and you mean to tell me you can't even give me one measly details?" Keith asked eagerly.  
  
"I already said no like fifteen time now."  
  
"I know, you should give in now and save yourself the trouble of saying no fifteen more time," Keith flashed John a cheesy grin.  
  
John rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just tell me one thing," Keith pleaded. "Why did you leave? I mean if I was there and Izzy asked me to come sit next to her on her bed after screaming my name and still naked, all of the X-Men combined wouldn't have been able to stop me from jumping onto that bed." He sighed just thinking about what it would have been like.  
  
"It just...felt wrong," John said not wanting to make eye contact or tell him about how Isabel had moaned in his head first.  
  
"You're unbelievable," Keith said shaking his head. "You're only here two days and already everyone knows you're name. Anyone would have given anything to have been in your shoes last night, and even now, I mean Isabel doesn't even give any notion that anyone outside her closest friends even exist. I don't even think she knows my name and I helped her out of a scrape when she first got here."  
  
"Do you think I have a shot with her then?" John asked finally looking at the Asian boy.  
  
"That's a joke," Keith said laughing.  
  
"What's so funny," John asked defensively.  
  
"Well," Keith began trying to compose himself. "You have about as much chance with Izzy as Black Widow has with Toad." He began laughing once more.  
  
"Yeah, but you said-"  
  
"Look Izzy has Colossus. They've been going out for almost a year now, do you actually think she would dump her muscle man for the pervert in her closet?"  
  
John looked down at his shoes. He hadn't thought that Isabel might only think of him as the pervert in her closet.  
  
"So when are you gonna talk to her?"  
  
John looked up at Keith confused. "Why would I bother talking to her? You just said-"  
  
"Stranger things have happened," Keith interrupted with an evil grin. "It's at least worth a shot."  
  
"Maybe you're right," John confessed.  
  
"Of course I'm right. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask ya, what is that?" Keith asked pointing to a blue envelope that was sticking out of John's jacket pocket.  
  
"Huh?" John said reaching for the envelope. "Oh, I was supposed to deliver this to Toad for that spider girl. I guess in all that excitement it must have slipped my mind."  
  
"Lemme see," Keith reached for it before John had a chance to tell him not to. "Whoa, I hope there wasn't anything important on it or she'll be mad."  
  
"I'm not too worried about it," John confessed taking back the envelope. "In fact I wasn't all that sure I was going to deliver it in the first place."  
  
"You're a braver man then I."  
  
John threw the envelope onto the top of a wastebasket.  
  
"Are you sure you should have done that?" Keith asked timidly.  
  
"What do I care about some spider girl's letter?"  
  
"Don't call her that," Keith said looking around at the ceilings.  
  
"Honestly you're acting as if she were lurking somewhere listening to us. I'm sure she has better ways to waste her time," John said coolly, somewhat amused at how paranoid Keith had become.  
  
"That's just the thing. She doesn't have anything better to do with her time, and I'd watch my back if I were you, after not delivering that letter." All the envy suddenly went out of Keith's voice with this statement.  
  
"Alright, I'll be careful," John promised him somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"So, what does Isabel look like naked?" Keith asked eagerly.  
  
"You never give up do you?"  
  
"Oh come on, don't keep this to yourself, what kinda noises does she make when she's...you know?" Keith asked making some odd hand gestures.  
  
John started walking in the direction of the kitchen. Keith followed asking lewd questions. 


	4. Marlena Has A Plan

How could she? Peter asked himself, while staring at a picture of him and Isabel.  
  
He couldn't figure out why it always seemed that she wanted to hurt his feeling. He sat up all night trying to figure out exactly what he had done to make Isabel act the way she did.  
  
They had spent an incredible day together. They went to the movies, dinner, and had a stroll around the park. The whole time she had seemed really happy. Then he walked her back to the boarding house. She still seemed happy even when he had kissed her good night and then she had told him not to go. Then they got to her room where it had all gone wrong.  
  
He loved her. He couldn't imagine being without her for very long, so why did she act so cold hearted to him even after he questioned her about John? Wouldn't a normal person have acted apologetic? Or at least try to deny it to save his feelings? Even some out and out lie would have given him some comfort. At least then he would have known that she didn't want to lose him. The thought of her with someone else, especially that greasy haired wimp, made his skin crawl with anger. If it turned out she was seeing him he would have to end their relationship, he wasn't about to be disrespected like that.  
  
Peter looked up at his ceiling, there seemed to be a smooth scratching noise.  
  
"How did you get in here," Peter asked, looking around to confirm that his windows and door were shut.  
  
"That's not important," Marlena replied. "I've come to deliver a message."  
  
"Oh really?" Peter said suspiciously eyeing the spider.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"You see it's about Isabel. I was having a talk with her when she confessed to me how badly she feels about the way she acted."  
  
"Are you sure that was my Isabel?" Peter asked eyeing the spider suspiciously.  
  
"Of course I'm sure," she snapped. "Anyway, she would like to make it up to you and show you how truly sorry she really is."  
  
"Oh she would, huh?"  
  
"Stop interrupting," Marlena warned glaring at Peter. "Meet her at the coffee shop where she goes after her yoga class at 4:35, no sooner, no later. I'm assuming you now where it is?"  
  
"Da, I know," Peter confessed.  
  
"Have a nice day."  
  
"Sure," Peter went to open the door to let the spider out, but when he looked back the spider had vanished.  
  
There he was. She had finally spotted him. Marlena was sickened at the fact that he was now 'Mr. popular.' She began to come down from the wall, she wanted to be standing by the time he got to her.  
  
"Hi," she said to a startled John.  
  
"Hi, uh sorry I didn't deliver your letter," John apologized.  
  
"That's no problem, I'm not even the least concerned with that silly letter, anymore," she stated smiling sweetly.  
  
"That's good, but just the same, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was just wondering how things were getting on with you and Isabel," again in a very sweet tone.  
  
"They're not, actually. I haven't even seen her since last night and I hadn't planned on running into her anytime soon either. Talking to her again would just be too awkward."  
  
"I know what you mean, but I've already talked to Isabel for you."  
  
"You have? What did you say?"  
  
"Well, to be frank, she really likes you...it's just..." she trailed off and started to look around as if she really didn't want to rely the news to him.  
  
"It's just what?" John asked anxiously.  
  
"How should I put this? She likes strong men, men who won't take her crap. Like Colossus, he doesn't let Isabel push him around and treat him like he's inferior, he lets Isabel know that there are boundaries."  
  
"So what are you saying? She thinks I'm weak? What should I do?" John asked her urgently.  
  
He's really lapping this up, Marlena was loving it.  
  
"I've given this some thought and I've come up with a plan."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Boy, men just can't help interrupting, can they?" She glared at John before she continued. "Anyway, I think you should go up to Izzy and show her how bold you are and that you're willing to take chances. Just kiss her and see what happens, don't hesitate or she'll expect it and know you're hesitating, but if you are bold about it, it should really do the trick, especially since she thinks she has scared you off."  
  
John considered what the spider had suggested for a while. "I'll do it, after all, what have I got to lose?"  
  
"Splendid, oh you and Izzy make such a cute couple, way better then Izzy and that oversized Ken doll. Anyway, she takes a yoga class on Wednesdays at 3:30, which is today. After that she usually goes to get coffee."  
  
"And you want me to meet her there," John suggested.  
  
"Stop interrupting. As I was saying, she'll be there at 4:30, don't be late. Here are the instructions on how to get there. Don't be early because you don't want to be there before her and end up having to wait. Do you have any questions?" She asked handing Pyro the piece of paper with the directions to the coffee shop.  
  
"No. Thank you, I think I can manage."  
  
"No problem," she smiled sinisterly and walked off. 


	5. Meet Me At The Coffee Shop

Isabel was humming to herself. She was in a really great mood. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this good. Last night was so wonderful and today was going to be great. She had just finished her yoga class and started towards the coffee shop that she usually went to afterwards.  
  
When she got there she was happy to see no line at all so she just walked up to the counter.  
  
"The usual miss?" The freckle face boy behind the counter asked.  
  
Isabel nodded and handed the boy a five-dollar bill. "Keep the change," she smiled happily.  
  
Nothing can possibly go wrong today, it is just going so perfectly, Isabel thought.  
  
As soon as she sat down at a booth she noticed John walk in, looking around for someone. When he had spotted her he hurried towards her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi," she said happy to see him.  
  
No sooner had she greeted him then John lowered his head without saying anything and kissed her. She kissed him back. Before she even really knew what was happening his tongue had found its way to her mouth. He was such a good kisser she didn't want it to ever stop. She wanted to know what he was thinking but she was having a really hard time trying to concentrate on anything else other then his tongue, it was heavenly. In all the time she had been going out with Peter he had never kissed her like that. She had always thought that he was a good kisser, but this was amazing.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
Isabel looked up just in time to see Peter grab John by the shoulders and pull him to his feet.  
  
Pyro quickly reached for his lighter, but before he had a chance to light it Peter had knocked it out of his hands causing it to skid across the floor.  
  
Isabel sat in shock; she hadn't expected this.  
  
"You think it's funny, you movin' in on my girlfriend when I'm not around?" Peter asked John while punching him in the stomach.  
  
"Stop it Peter," Isabel yelled after finally realizing what was going on.  
  
The boy behind the counter grabbed for the phone and started to dial a number.  
  
Peter held John up by the back of his shirt with one hand while the other swung at John.  
  
"Not so tough now, eh?" Peter chanted as John's blood began to drip onto the floor.  
  
"STOP IT! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Yelled Isabel in a panic tugging on Peter's sleeve.  
  
"Stay out of this Iz, this is between Pyro and me," he shook Isabel off of him causing her to fall to the floor.  
  
"I called the police," the boy behind the counter said, "they'll be here any minute."  
  
Peter finally looked like he had come to his senses; he let go of John. John's bloody body fell to the floor. Peter took one final look at Isabel, shook his head, and headed out the door.  
  
"Pyro."  
  
"Pyro."  
  
"Pyro."  
  
John's eyes opened slowly. His body surged with pain. He looked around and saw that he was in what looked to be a hospital room.  
  
"You've finally woken up then."  
  
John turned toward the voice. It belonged to Magneto.  
  
"I've heard you've had some women trouble."  
  
John tried to open his mouth to speak but all he felt was pain.  
  
"Don't try to talk, Pyro, your jaw's shattered, it won't do you any good."  
  
John stared through his swollen eyes at Magneto who looked like he was chuckling to himself.  
  
"It's unfortunate the police got to you before we had a chance, otherwise you would be fine by now. Don't worry, I suppose now that you're awake they'll let us take you home."  
  
After the man left his room John shut his eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
John woke up again to a blinding blue light. He shielded his eyes and began to look for the source. It seemed to be coming from a pair of hands.  
  
"There, all better," said an exasperated voice.  
  
"Keith?" John called sitting up.  
  
"Oh hello," Keith replied looking very dizzy.  
  
"Are you okay?" John asked concerned.  
  
"Oh I'll be fine, I always get dizzy after I do that," Keith sat down.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Heal people, goodness, I just healed you, didn't I? Didn't you wonder were all the pain went?" He said somewhat agitated that his efforts had gone unnoticed.  
  
"I didn't know that you could heal injuries," Pyro said impressed.  
  
"You never asked me what I could do, did you? It's okay though no one really knows what I can do except you, Magneto, Mystique, and Isabel."  
  
"Thank you for healing me," John replied haphazardly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just tell me play by play what happened to you, there's been all kinds of rumors for the past two weeks, but no first hand account. Isabel won't talk and so everything that has been going around is pure speculation," Keith said feeling as though he was going to vomit.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" John asked concerned.  
  
"Of course I'm not alright, but I'll be alright eventually, this is the side effect I get from healing. Now can you please tell me what happened?"  
  
"What did you mean by the 'last two weeks?" John asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry about that, you see the ambulance had already taken you away before we could get you and I just couldn't heal you in the hospital. They would have known there was something funny going on," Keith finished.  
  
"Okay, I still don't get it. Where does the 'two weeks' come into play?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't heal you until you were released into our custody and the hospital wouldn't release you until you woke up from your comma."  
  
"No way, I was in a comma for two weeks," John said astonished. "Was I really hurt that bad?"  
  
"I'd say, for awhile we weren't sure if you were gonna make it. He had broken almost every bone in your body, you had four concussions, internal bleeding up to your ears, not to mention all the bumps, bruises, and fractures you sustained."  
  
John smiled. "It was worth it."  
  
"So what happened? Why was he so mad, apart from his girlfriend screaming your name in bed? Did you kiss her?" His face turned pale.  
  
"Can't you heal yourself or something?" John asked, again concerned.  
  
"Nah, can't heal myself. They should call me Tool, not Medic. My power does nothing for me except for make me sick. Anyway, quit trying to change the subject! Did you kiss her?"  
  
"Yep," John confessed reminiscing for the first time. A smug smile formed on his face.  
  
"Is that why Colossus beat you to a bloody pulp?" Keith asked excited to finally be getting somewhere.  
  
"Yeah. He came into the shop and pulled me off of her before I even knew what happened."  
  
"What was it like?" Keith asked trying to push back his feelings of nausea. "Is she a good kisser?"  
  
"It was wonderful, it's everything I had ever thought a kiss with Izzy would be."  
  
"What made you do it? Was there a pause in the conversation, did she kiss you?"  
  
"Honestly the way you gossip, it reminds me of a girl."  
  
"Oh well, just tell me."  
  
"Well I had just walked in the door and she said hi, and I just started kissing her. It was like all my longing for her, all my desperation, and fear of her pulling away went into that kiss."  
  
"Oh that was deep," Keith chided. "Who sounds like the girl now?"  
  
John ignored him and continued. "I was afraid she might push me away, but she kissed me back." He clasped his hands together behind his head.  
  
"Are you sure she was kissing back?" Keith asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well I can't be certain-"  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"-I mean her tongue did end up in my mouth and she was massaging my tongue with hers," he stated biting his lower lip.  
  
"You're the man!" Keith confessed in awe. Again he felt increasingly dizzy.  
  
"Do you want to lay down?" John asked Keith, getting off of the bed.  
  
"I think I'd better," Keith said trying to get up but his knees seemed to buckle.  
  
John helped Keith get up and flopped him onto the bed.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" John asked.  
  
"I already told you no, quit asking me."  
  
"Okay," John headed towards the door.  
  
"Oh John, one more thing."  
  
"Sure, anything, what is it?"  
  
"Did you touch her boob?" Keith asked John with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Grow up," John said shutting the door. 


	6. Izzy's Predicament

Knock. Knock.  
  
"Go away!" Isabel yelled at the door.  
  
"Come on Iz, let me in. Everyone knows the lock on your door is broken I could easily just-"  
  
Isabel opened the door. "Oh come in Mina."  
  
She slinked back to the bed and flopped down.  
  
"What happened to this place?" Marlena asked, looking around.  
  
There were dirty clothes, dishes, and different odds and ends all over the place. If Marlena had walked into anyone else's room she wouldn't have been concerned because this was how every other room in the boarding house looked, but Izzy always had to have everything in perfect order.  
  
"You're not here to complain about my messy room," Isabel stated lazily.  
  
"You're right, I'm here because I'm concerned about you. You haven't left your room at all except to get food and even then you just whisk it up here. You need to start getting out more."  
  
"Oh as if you get out all the time?" Isabel asked skeptically.  
  
"Well it's different for me, you're always out and about it's not like you to not be socializing with people."  
  
"Ah, I'll do what I want," Isabel frowned.  
  
"I know something's wrong, what is it?"  
  
Isabel looked at her funny.  
  
"Come on if you can't tell me, who can you tell?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Isabel lied.  
  
"Is it about Peter?" Marlena guessed.  
  
This seemed to strike a cord. "It's just so silly," Isabel began her voice wavering.  
  
"It's okay, I wanna hear it."  
  
"Well, I've been trying to get a hold of Peter and I haven't had any luck I just kept leaving voice message after voice message on his phone," she started.  
  
"It's okay Iz, we'll just go down there and talk to him face to face and then he'll have to listen."  
  
"No, that won't work," Isabel sobbed.  
  
"But why not, it should."  
  
"Listen to this," she instructed. She leaned over and pushed a button on what looked to be an answering machine.  
  
"Hello Iz," a voice that sounded like Peter's began, "This is Peter. I've gotten all your phone messages and I've had time to think. We're through. I'm tired of your bitchiness. I can't be in a relationship with someone who consistently doesn't consider my feelings. You always play your bullshit and then expect me to come running back to you, but not this time, John was more then I can stand. You think you can sneak around with another guy and pretend like nothing's happened? I don't want you in my life anymore. Don't call me, don't come by the institute and don't send any of your friends to see me either. I can't believe I let you push me around for so long. Read my mind Iz...Fuck off!"  
  
Isabel's eyes watered and her lips trembled.  
  
"It's okay Iz, don't worry about it, you can find someone else. Peter wasn't even part of the brotherhood."  
  
"Oh, it's not really about Peter, it's just, I've never been dumped before," she cried.  
  
"Hey, Iz, you need to get out of this room and interact with some actual people," Marlena advised. "Don't worry about Peter, don't you like John anyway?"  
  
"I never liked John, I barley know the guy."  
  
"Oh well, then, I guess you won't care if I told you he was out of the hospital?" Marlena teased.  
  
Isabel stopped crying and looked up. "No I won't," she said wiping her eyes, "but I think I should get out of this room, do you wanna go play Ping-Pong or something?"  
  
"Sure, but before you go looking for John I suggest you go and take a shower," she said holding her nose. "I'll meet you down there."  
  
"I'm not gonna go looking for John," Isabel said defensively.  
  
"Uh huh, sure." Marlena went out the door and closed it behind her.  
  
Isabel beamed at the closed door then got up and sprinted to the shower.  
  
"Feeling any better?" John asked Keith as they headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, still a bit nauseous, but I'll be fine," Keith replied.  
  
"Hey, I really appreciate what you did for me, so I drew you something," John handed Keith a folded up piece of paper.  
  
Keith took it and unfolded it, "Oh my goodness, this is deserving of a frame."  
  
"I thought you might like that," John chuckled.  
  
"Is this really what she looks like, or did you embellish?"  
  
"That's her."  
  
"Whatcha got there?"  
  
They turned around to see Marlena standing behind them.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Keith stampeded folding up the paper and shoving it into his jeans.  
  
"Didn't look like nothing," Marlena said suspiciously.  
  
"Well it is. Can I help you with something?" John asked.  
  
"John, how nice to see you, you're looking well. I thought you were in a comma, how did you manage to heal so soon, don't tell me it's an extent of your powers," she snarled.  
  
"I healed him," Keith said proudly.  
  
"Oh is that what you do? I always wondered what you did, you never seem to do much of anything."  
  
"Have you seen Isabel?" John asked Marlena.  
  
"Isabel? I would have thought the last person you would want to see would be her," Marlena stated.  
  
"Why is that?" John asked eyeing the spider suspiciously.  
  
"Well she did let Peter beat you up."  
  
"She did not! She tried to save me. She was yelling at him to stop," John said defensively.  
  
Keith looked as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head. "She's right John. Isabel's telepathic abilities don't just stop at reading a person' thoughts, she can also use mind control. That means she could have easily stopped Peter from beating you up."  
  
"Then why didn't she?" John asked confused  
  
"She probably thought you deserved it," Marlena relayed.  
  
"Cheese it, here she comes," Keith informed them. "Think happy thoughts," he smiled.  
  
"Hey guys," Isabel called cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Iz," Marlena greeted. "Look I know I promised you a game of Ping-Pong, but I wasn't sure when you would be here so I promised Keith here that I'd help him put together his new computer."  
  
"Oh, that's alright, I wasn't really in the mood to play Ping-Pong anyway. You two go ahead and have fun," she smiled.  
  
"Sure thing," Marlena replied gripping Keith's arm, pulling him down the hallway leaving Isabel and John alone.  
  
Isabel looked at John; something seemed to be bothering him. She instantly knew what it was.  
  
"You wanna go sit down?" Isabel asked John gesturing to a small table with two chairs.  
  
"Sure."  
  
A silence settled over them.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you're okay. You had me very worried there for awhile," Isabel said sweetly.  
  
"Cut the crap Izzy," John said hurt. "I know you could have easily stopped Peter from pummeling me at anytime, why didn't you?"  
  
Isabel smile suddenly dropped. "I knew I could have saved you and I felt horrible after I realized that."  
  
"What do you mean after you realized?" John asked.  
  
"Well it all happened so fast, I didn't really take in what was going on and then there was blood and I wasn't thinking straight," she looked up to see if he bought it.  
  
"I really want to believe you," John stated avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Fine, believe what you want," she got up. "It's over between Peter and me," she said as an after thought.  
  
She pulled his lighter out of her pocket and set it down on the table. "Thought you might want this back." She started to leave.  
  
"Wait," John called after her.  
  
Isabel turned around.  
  
"If you're not doing anything right now, we could-"  
  
"I'd love too," Isabel answered before John had a chance to finish.  
  
"But I haven't even finished the questioned."  
  
"You don't need to, I can read your mind," Isabel giggled.  
  
"I know, but I haven't even thought of the ending to that question yet," John said somewhat confused.  
  
Isabel walked over to John and sat down on his lap. "Yes you have," she smiled.  
  
"Oh," John looked very surprised.  
  
"Let's go to your room, there might be a person hiding in mine," she whispered in his ear.  
  
A look of delight spread across his face, Isabel began to giggle. 


	7. Meet The New Girl

First of all, I'd like to thank Space Cowgirl for her lovely review. It was a Christmas present that ranks right up there with coal. Second of all, I'd like to tell any other possible reviewers that I don't mind constructive criticism, as long as it is done in a polite way that doesn't completely bash the entire plot or characters. Also keep in mind that the story is not complete. Third of all, I would like to clear up any confusion that there might be with why I put the story in this category. It's simple, really. The characters are mainly based off of the second X-Men movie: not all of them are teenagers. But sense there is no X-Men 2 category yet, I put it in the Comic section mostly because there have been X-Men comics where different X-Men universes have collided or worked together (if you're having trouble thinking of one, try the Exiles series. It's very good.). Now, with all of that said, here is chapter seven!  
~The Author  
  
The sky was very dark and it was quite late. New York seemed to glow at night. John had just finished picking up some bread at a twenty-four hour supermarket when he heard a women scream in the alley.  
  
He ran towards the scream to see what was going on. When he got there he saw a sloppily dresses man struggling with a pretty blond girl.  
  
"Get your hands off of her," John yelled to the man.  
  
The man looked up startled, "Go find your own piece of meat."  
  
"You asked for it," John dropped his bread and pulled out his lighter but before he had even lighted it the man's clothes were on fire.  
  
"Ahhhh!" The man yelled getting off of the girl. The man started towards John. "Help me, it burns."  
  
John somewhat felt sorry for the man and put out the flames. He was confused, where did the fire come from?  
  
In his bafflement he had forgotten about the girl. He pushed the man out of the way to see if she was okay, but the girl was gone.  
  
That was strange.  
  
He went to pick up his bread, but it had gotten completely smashed by the flaming man.  
  
So much for a romantic breakfast of ham sandwiches, he thought.  
  
He watched the man scurry away down the street. "Freaks!" The man yelled.  
  
It's all right; right now she's probably still asleep. Asleep in my bed. Isabel Tailor is asleep in my bed, he thought to himself as he walked back to the boarding house. Keith is going to go ballistic.  
  
"Who is she anyway?" Marlena asked Isabel pointing across the room at a blond girl who was talking to Toad.  
  
"Her name's Alice, she's new, I gave her a tour of the boarding house this morning," she answered.  
  
"What's she doing talking to Mort? Look at the way she's playing with her hair and bouncing around. I can't believe Mort is falling for that weak human girl look."  
  
"You mean femininity?" Isabel teased.  
  
"Well, whatever it is I don't like it- look did you see that? She just touched him! I'm gonna kill her," Marlena fumed.  
  
"That's a little rash, I mean they're only just talking."  
  
"Oh it always starts with talking then it escalates!"  
  
Isabel began to laugh.  
  
"What is so funny?" Marlena demanded.  
  
"I've never seen anyone get so worked up over a simple conversation. I mean I would never get this worked up," Isabel laughed.  
  
"Oh no? Don't look now, but she's talking to John," Marlena pointed out.  
  
Isabel turned around. Sure enough there was John talking to the blond girl as she bounced around and played with her hair.  
  
"That little...I mean that doesn't bother me in the least," Isabel lied.  
  
"What if he was to walk out with her?" Marlena asked with a smug look.  
  
"What?!" Isabel turned around to see Toad talking to Keith with no sign of John or Alice.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe he would do anything like that. No, I'm not upset he was probably just showing her where the bathrooms are," Isabel rationalized.  
  
"I thought you gave her a tour," Marlena said skeptically.  
  
Isabel's confident face turned dark. "I can't believe I showed her around. Do you realize what they could be doing? That stupid blond b-"  
  
Poke. Poke.  
  
Isabel felt someone poking her shoulder. When she turned around to see whom it was the person leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Miss me Izzy babe?"  
  
"You're such a creep Pietro," she yelled slapping him hard across the face.  
  
"I've missed you too," he said holding his face where she had slapped him.  
  
"Sorry I left for so long but I had to go on assignment for my dad, you know how that is."  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hi Pietro," Marlena called to him.  
  
He looked over at her, "Oh hi Mina, I didn't notice you standing there."  
  
"Don't you have anyone else to bother?" Isabel demanded.  
  
"Hey I just got back, my time is all yours," he said flashing her a toothy smile.  
  
"Oh great than today is going to be very boring."  
  
"So did you ditch that metal oaf Peter yet so we can be together?"  
  
"Actually Peter dumped her via phone yesterday," Marlena informed him.  
  
"Mina!" Isabel scolded.  
  
"Really, so he finally realized that you're too good for him? That's great! So I guess that means you're available. Why don't you give me a shot? I know you can't stop thinking about me."  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Actually she has a thing for some new guy who can manipulate fire," Marlena told Pietro.  
  
"Pyro huh? I just saw him flirting with a pretty blond girl in the hall. You mean to tell me you want to be involved with someone who already is spoken for? See Iz we have so much in common, you should be my girl."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Ooh kinky."  
  
"What do I have to say to make you give up?"  
  
"Say yes," he turned back to Marlena. "So tell me what's been going on while I was gone?"  
  
Isabel looked at Marlena and told her: don't tell him, I know I promised that I wouldn't ever mess with your free will, but I'm getting dangerously close.  
  
"So it's that juicy huh?" Quicksilver said observing Isabel suddenly getting upset.  
  
"Oh he's going to find out sooner or later anyway. Lighten up Iz."  
  
Quicksilver smiled, "Then it's about Izzy."  
  
"Fine you get to hear about me sleeping with Peter and John. Big deal. It's not like it's any of your concern anyway. Nothing I do ever has anything to do with you. Why don't you just leave me alone?" Isabel ranted.  
  
She had expected them to maybe look shocked but not this shocked.  
  
"You slept with Pyro?" They both said at the same time.  
  
Isabel felt like she was going to be sick, she hadn't meant to let that slip. She forgot that no one knew as of yet.  
  
"Come on Iz. I thought you had better taste then that," Pietro replied.  
  
"Don't you have any self control?" Marlena began.  
  
"Okay stop right there, I didn't mean to let that slip and John is a great guy anyway," Isabel said trying to defend herself.  
  
"If he's such a great guy then why's he flirting with that blond girl?" Quicksilver pointed out.  
  
"I don't know," Isabel said, her voice wavering.  
  
"You don't think you were a one night stand do you?" Pietro teased.  
  
Isabel looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
"Oh come on Iz, I was only joking, I'm sure he's just talking to her, it hardly looked like flirting," he said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Want me to bite him?" Marlena asked.  
  
"No. I think I want to be alone."  
  
"You heard her Black Widow take a hike. She wants us to be alone." Pietro commanded.  
  
"She means you too," Marlena informed him.  
  
"Go away Pietro, I don't like you! I think you're a conceited jackass! Stop bothering me all of the time! Go find someone else to hang around!" Isabel steamed.  
  
"Okay," Pietro said leaving with Marlena. "See, she wants me." 


	8. Attacked By A Sentinel

"You can't just leave her," Keith warned John. "She's a telepath."  
  
"She's also a person and she'll understand that I've found someone else."  
  
"Man, it doesn't get much better than Izzy, are you crazy?"  
  
"No I'm not crazy. Alice is special; she was made for me. She can start fires and I can control them. See how our powers go hand in hand.." John said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah, how are you gonna break this to Isabel?"  
  
"I'll just tell her."  
  
"Boy you love pissing people off, don't ya?"  
  
"She'll understand."  
  
"You know where I am if you need me to heal you."  
  
"I won't need it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I won't, you'll see. I'll talk to her when she gets back from yoga."  
  
"Good luck. Just don't say I didn't warn ya."  
  
"Right," John said.  
  
"'Ey, Isabel, wait up," Toad called.  
  
Isabel slowed down. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"I'm in your yoga class," Toad frowned at her.  
  
"Then why don't I ever see you?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"Because you're always the first to arrive and first to leave and I'm last to arrive and last to leave."  
  
"Still, why don't I see you walking back to the boarding house?"  
  
"Cause you usually don't go straight there."  
  
Isabel contemplated this; she had been avoiding getting coffee ever since she watched Peter beat up John.  
  
"Okay, I believe you, so what's up?"  
  
Toad pulled out a blue envelope. "I found this quite some time ago, and I 'aven't figured out what to do with it."  
  
"Okay, what is it?" Isabel asked.  
  
"It's a letter from Mina, and well.I think she likes me," he explained turning dark green, which Isabel guessed was him blushing.  
  
"So where's the problem?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Actually. I'd feel better if you read my mind then if I told you," he confessed.  
  
"Very well," she concentrated. "Oh I see. It's obvious, you should just-"  
  
"Cease mutants," a giant robot called to them.  
  
"That's a sentinel," Isabel shrieked.  
  
"Oh crap," Toad said alarmed.  
  
"What do we do now?" Isabel asked Toad.  
  
"Run!" Toad yelled breaking into a hop/run.  
  
Isabel tried to keep up with him but he was just too fast. In no time she had lost sight of him. The sentinel started blasting lasers at her. Somehow she managed to avoid the first two blasts, but the third one hit a building next to her. She looked up just in time to see that she was in for a world of hurt.  
  
Toad reached the door of the boarding house panting. Good thing I'm fast, he thought, otherwise it might have gone after me instead of Isabel.  
  
"Are you alright?" Keith called to him. "You look like you've just run a marathon."  
  
"I just out ran a sentinel," Toad informed him.  
  
"Whoa. A sentinel attacked you. I hope no one got hurt."  
  
"Actually I did sorta leave Izzy there."  
  
"What do you mean you sorta left Izzy there?"  
  
"She was crampin' my style and I 'ad to flee, it's not my fault that she couldn't keep up. I was thinking about myself," he told Keith honestly.  
  
"You left Izzy to face a sentinel alone?" Keith asked shocked.  
  
"He what?" they turned around to see Pietro.  
  
"What could I 'ave done? I can't take on a sentinel," Toad said trying to defend himself.  
  
"Where did you leave her?" Pietro asked Toad.  
  
"About three blocks that way," he said pointing in the direction he had come from.  
  
Pietro sped off in the direction he pointed in.  
  
"I hope he finds her in time," said Keith. "By now she could be a pile of ashes. All thanks to you Mort."  
  
"'Ey I didn't want to get fried myself. I couldn't 'ave done nothin' ta save her anyway."  
  
"Just the same I hope you're happy."  
  
Toad felt a sudden sting on his shoulder; Pietro had punched him. He gripped it to try and stop the pain.  
  
"'Eey, what was that for?" Toad whined.  
  
They ignored him. "So what happened? Is she okay?" Keith asked.  
  
"I couldn't find her. When I got there, there was a section of street taped off by the police and a very dismembered sentinel."  
  
"What do you think happened?" Keith asked.  
  
"I don't know," Pietro answered, "Isabel doesn't have that kind of power. She would have been easy pickings for the sentinel."  
  
"One of the X-geeks could have saved her," Keith suggested.  
  
"Of course, it's just like them to interfere with our business."  
  
"We should send someone to see if she turned up at the institute," Keith added.  
  
They both looked at Toad who was still gripping his shoulder.  
  
"Oh no, don't look at me. Send someone who came from there. Like Pyro or Black Widow," Toad offered. 


End file.
